Fenrir and His Alpha
by Slytherin229190
Summary: 'People see me as a God, but if you truly know me I'm a just a person. I hate the people that I'm supposed to like. I like the people I supposedly hate... Who am i' Harry has had enough of everything his Godfather is dead and he is sent yet again to the Dursley's. Alliances are made and mates are found LIGHT BASHING. GOOD LL, FW, GW, SLASH-HP/FG LV/? LM/SS


**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

The clouds over head was so thick that if people didn't know better they would believe it to be the middle of the night. It happened to be five o'clock in the afternoon. And it was bloody hot. Well it was July after all. While others were coming home from work, one person, a boy, was out on their knees in the front yard of their guardians yard pulling weeds with bare hands. If you looked closely enough you could see blood dripping from them. The boy didn't look older then a healthy ten year old. But in reality he was well into this teen years. This boy was lean and had atrociously messy midnight hair. To everyone this is just some ordinary boy, but to the residents of the house it is a different story. He is a wizard and not just any wizard but the famous Harry James Potter. But here he is 'freak', 'boy', or 'Potter' and is not treated like some celebrity but like a house elf. The wizarding world believes that he is dotted on and worshiped at his relatives. This is not true. And that will all change.

 **Fenrir's pov**

It's been a couple of weeks after the failed attack at the ministry, I'm just glad that I wasn't apart of it. I felt bad for thoses who weren't captured they probably wished that they did. However, now is not the time to think of such. I have to find my next 'victim'. I sniff the air. I smell something peculiar. I follow it, I find it and surprising it is a boy. Honing in on his scent I'm even more surprised to find that it's not entirely human but not entirely creature either. He must be a wizard and a animagus. But how is that possible? He doesn't even look school age! then he turns around and i see the most beautiful avada eyes I've ever seen.

 **Harry's pov**

Ugh the order is watching me again. I'm not that stupid I can feel that them. I hate that, I hate them and I hate the light. The only reason i stayed was because of Sirius but now he's dead. They have no clue that I hate them and that i know all or most of the screams and betrayals that they have committed against me. Do they believe that I'm that stupid and arrogant? My so called friends haven't even contacted me yet. This is new. I sense that the person watching me is a wolf but its not Lupin. I wonder who is watching me so intently. I turn around. I see a 5'11 man staring at me with ocean eyes. he has shoulder length brown hair that's starting to have sexy grey streaks. The man looked like to be in his late thirties. Well, he is certainly very attractive and i would so let... what am i thinking? hes old enough to be father, but do i really care? I don't think so. Before i even know what i had gotten up and was walking over to him. well fuck I can't just turn around now can I?

 **Fenrir's pov**

Fuck! Bloody hell, he's coming over here! He probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert. I wouldn't blame him with how intensely I was staring at him. Wait when do I care what someone thinks of me? i don't even have time to answer myself because he just said hello.

"Hi, my name is Harry. What's yours?" The boy was so innocent when he said that.

"Hello my name is Fenrir. I'm sorry for staring but I just couldn't stop myself from admiring someone so beautiful". Mental facepalm. What the fuck just made me say that. Now he certainly think I'm some perv. He's about to run screaming in ten nine...

"Well, thank you. You aren't harsh on the eyes either, Mr. Greyback. So, what exactly are you doing here anyway? If you would like to bite someone tonight I would suggest not to bite my relatives. Not because I hold any kind of love for them but they won't make good wolves, and they might taste horrible.

I stare in shock. Just who is this boy? First he finds me attractive. Second he knows my last name? And third he knows im a wolf. I ask, "how...?"

"How what?"

"How did you know my last name? It's never been associated with my true looks. And second, how did you know I'm a wolf?"

"well I know that the only wolf that is named Fenrir has the last name Greyback. As for me knowing that you are a wolf that's for me to know and you to find out later." This boy is truly an enigma. "I seem to be at a disadvantage."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"You seem to know my last name. I, however, don't know yours."

"Alright I'll tell you, but not in obvious terms. I'll give you a riddle to figure out. You have until the next time we see each other in human form to answer. "

"I accept the challenge."

"Well here it is. People see me as a God, but if you truly know me I'm a just a person. I hate the people that I'm supposed to like. I like the people I supposedly hate. I stayed in the light because of a godfather. But now he has walked through the Veil of Death and now I hide in the shadows. The firebird watches me like a hawk. And a snake tries to kill me. Who am i? I'll see you around, Fenrir."

"Soon, Harry." ok, the first line I have no clue about. But 'God' stands out...

Harry's pov

I'm not sure if he would figure it out. There is things that he wouldn't understand like how Sirius died. But we will soon see. Tonight we run together. He waved his hand and the weeds disappeared. I'm done for the night I'm going to wait for till later to transform.

2 hours later

I heard a howl. 'It's time.' I walk down stairs writing a note that I'm going for a patrol I leave through the front door. I change in an instant. I smell him. An Alpha. He has another thing coming, he's in my territory without my express permission. I jump the fence and takeoff. I let instinct take over. I'm free. sensing I'm getting close I slow down and stock the alpha. I see him alone. So, he came without pack members to watch his back. Bad move. I pounce and my to surprise I catch him off guard. I give a warning growl. As I suspect he doesn't show weakness. But he didn't try to assert his dominance over me, surprising. I get off him and watch him. He doesn't move. Why?

Then, all of a sudden he pounces. His speed is outstanding. He growls and I stand my ground and growl back. And he gets off. I get it now. It was a show of dominance and strength. He wanted to see if I would defend my territory. I bark, telling him to follow me if he wants to eat. I head into the forest and I start a hunt. I noticed that he is letting me take the lead. I also see that it is killing him to as I am not an alpha in his eyes because i don't have a pack to back me up. Well, he's in for a surprise then. I am the alpha of my little pack of now four. I pickup four scents the one for the rest of my pack, the deer, three death eaters, and Lupin. I howl to my pack members, telling them to come to me. I'm not going to confront Lupin without my pack. He's not strong but he is my enemy and i will confront him with strength. I'll deal with the death eaters last.

All of a sudden three wolves come out of the forest to the right of Fenrir and I. I here fenrir growl and slowly move between me and my pack members. Very curious. I walk around the grey wolf and go to meet my pack members. There is twin red wolves and a white wolf. These are the only true friends I have. They immediately assume a state of active submission. They lower their bodies with ears drawn back. And their tails are lowered and as I got to great them they each lick my muzzle to show my dominance. The white wolf looks between Fenrir and I and she walks up to him timidly. She licks his muzzle, as well, while still in the submissive stance. He brings a paw up and puts it on her and keeps it there. Fenrir looks at my and is basically smirking at me. Out of instinct I snarl at him and he immediately takes his paw off her and comes to me to apologize. The two red wolves bark and wags their tail letting everyone know their amusement.

I head off to hunt and Fenrir sped up to get beside me. The other three fan out and hide for Fenrir and I to bring a kill toward them. I follow the scent of the deer I can tell i'm getting close and I crouch down and I crawl closer to the bush that is hiding the deer from sight. I look to my left to see if Fenrir is still there and he is. I leap over the bush and I start the chase knowing that fenrir will keep up. At first it is a test of endurance and then I start to weed out which deer is young enough or weak enough to isolate. Then I spot on there toward the back and slightly to the left. I rush up to the deer to cut it off from the rest of the herd. I move it to the left where I know that's where fenrir will go in on the efforts. After we have successfully cut the deer off from its herd the rest of the pack join in the take down and Fenrir is the one to give the killing blow.

Once everyone has had their share of the kill I try to pick up Lupin's scent again. I walk around for about an hour and I'm bout to give up thinking that he has moved on to another territory. then out of nowhere I scent him. I take off and howl knowing that my pack and Fenrir gave up following me a while ago.

 **Fenrir's pov**

I had know idea that the boy i met earlier had a wolf animagus form. I had been very surprised when he pounced on me earlier and I didnt grow back. It's not like me to catch myself off guard and then act like a submissive. In fact it hasn't happened since I killed my father and took control of his pack. this boy really is an enigma and his pack mightbe small but the deffinitally have strenght and cordination. The white wolf surprised my. I wonder who she is. She treated like an alpha but not quite. Harry's reaction to me putting my paw on her is well very funny now that I think about it. Though I will have to take a closer look at my response to his snarl later. That was just embarrassing. The other two have treated me like a higher up and same with the white. Right now Harry is out trying to scent something or someone. I was the last to get bored and leave but when I left I was surprised to see the other playing. I don't sense and omega yet. I think that might be because the pack is so small. Harry hasn't taken the white as his alpha female.

A howl in the night alerts others and I. They turn their heads toward me. I take off on instinct with the others hot on my tail. Harry has found his target.


End file.
